


Pulling Your Weight

by wattpen_yetti55



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpen_yetti55/pseuds/wattpen_yetti55
Summary: Ryuji is Struggling to find a way to financially support the Phantom thieves until Mishima gives him a job opportunity. Blowjobs ensue
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 34





	Pulling Your Weight

Ryuji needed to start making money and fast. He felt like shit, like he wasn't pulling his weight. They needed money to fund their missions as Phantom thieves yet he couldn't bring in enough to really make a difference. Akira was working at the airsoft shop for no pay, just the discount and a day job at the convenience store as well as a beef bowl shop. Ann was taking any modeling gig she could get on top of asking her parents for cash any chance she could. Yusuke, their newest member, couldn't really swing a job, apparently Kosei High had a very intense art program and Yusuke was already starving as it is, with no parents or guardians any change he had was to feed himself. 

He had to think of some way to make money and pay for all this new gear and supplies. He asked around at Shujin and most of his classmates either told him to get a part time job or try to do odd jobs for neighbors. But those would take time he didn't have, he was running out of options until Mishima approached him. Apparently he caught wind of Ryuji asking around and decided to approach him about a job he’d been doing for easy money. Ryuji was shocked Mishima of all people knew about a job like that but was psyched nonetheless. They agreed to meet outside of school later that week and Mishima would take him to this job. 

Finally later that week Ryuji left the school and saw Mishima waiting immediately outside the gates. “You're late, c;mon hurry up we can't be late” Mishima said, he looked really anxious. 

“Alright Alright my bad” Ryuji shrugged “let's get goin then”

Mishima took the lead, they hopped on the train and went to the Shibuya station. Ryuji wondered where they could be goin Mishima was acting pretty nervous, he wondered if it was because the job was dangerous or if it was just Mishima being Mishima. They walked near a transfer gate out of Shibuya and as Ryuji was about to get his pass out again Mishima started walking away from the gate, towards a little hallway off to the side. Ryuji followed him through the entrance and down the hall, it was really tight and quiet no shops or people, dim lights and pretty deserted looking. 

“Is this job working for the train station or sumthin?” Ryuji asked “no way there's a transfer gate back here” 

He noticed Mishima jump a little when Ryuji spoke. 

“Not quite…. Ummm were almost there Sakamato-kun just follow me a bit further”

As they approached the next corner of the hall Ryuji noticed Mishima take a deep breath and steady his stride. When they turned the corner Ryuji saw three guys dressed in suits, they were pretty disheveled looking and hanging outside a door further down the hall. One of them perked up as he noticed them, he muttered something to the others and walked up a bit to meet them halfway. 

“Who’s yer friend?” he asked in a deep serious voice 

Shit these guys look like trouble, what kinda job is this and how did Mishima of all people get involved with guys like this.

“H...He's a classmate” Mishima managed to force out “He's looking for some cash and thought i'd give him a shot here, don't worry he won't tell anybody Ryuji’s not like that.”

Ryuji was kinda pissed he just gave the guy his name like that, too late now though, he had to play along. 

“Don't got nothin to worry bout man, just here to get paid and get out”

“Sorry kid, boss aint tell us there would be two of ya, don't sit right with me” the guy crossed his arms and rocked back on his heel as he spoke with a scowl.

“I'll give him my cut” Mishima said. “He needs the money more than me right now, it's for an important cause.” 

The man paused for a moment and stared at Ryuji, even through his shades Ryuji felt the man's eyes observing him. 

“Fine, consider this your probationary period, were not paying you shit today, any money you get will be from this kid, got it?” 

“Alright, fine,” Ryuji agreed and followed the two further down the hall towards the door. The man held it open for them and they both went in without a word. Turns out the room was a men's bathroom, it was small and dingy, not dirty per say but not well maintained. There were two urinals, three stalls and three sinks. Mishima opened the middle stall door and went inside, he then motioned for Ryuji to join him. Ryuji was really fucking confused at this point, he didn't know how to feel about getting in a men's stall with Mishima. 

“What the fuck are we doing here, how is this a job, i don't get it?’ Ryuji asked standing in the middle of the restroom.

“Hurry get in here, the customers shouldn't see you just standing out there.” Mishima said in a hushed whisper 

Ryuji stepped into the stall hesitantly and closed the door behind him, Mishima grabbed his shoulders and moved him to sit on the toilet. Mishima started to dig inside his bag and pulled out a thin pillow and placed it on the floor. It wasn't until then that Ryuji looked around the stall and noticed two glory holes carved out on both sides of the stall, there was thick tape around both of the insides to cover up the sharp edges. Suddenly it clicked what Mishima had been doing to make extra cash, and those guys outside were organizing this, probably supplying “customers” and keeping a lookout on top of that. This place was pretty isolated so it makes sense that no one would come back here unless they had some clue of what was going on, but it was also a very public space so it wouldn't arouse suspicion like using an apartment or residence would.

“You understand what we're doing right Sakamato-kun?” Mishima asked kneeling on his pillow “the guys collect at the door as well as keep lookout, they're also out there to help if anyone tries to hurt us, once we're done for the day we go out and get our cut.” 

Ryuji was shocked partially because he never would have pictured Mishima as the type to be involved with something so perverted as this and secondly he was surprised at how he felt as well. He felt a warmth bubbling deep in his gut and his hands were getting sweaty, the thought of being able to do this, not just watch it late at night alone, but actually do it. God he was nervous as hell. After a few short minutes the restroom door opened and Ryuji heard footsteps walking up to the stall next to them, the man started unbuckling his slacks, Ryuji could hear the man stroking himself. 

“He's getting himself hard” Mishima whispered. “ I'll take the first one, show you what to expect” he leaned back on his heels and stared through the gloryhole waiting for the man to get ready. Eventually he stuck his cock through the hole, it looked like a pretty nice dick Ryuji thought a little smaller than his but not by much, he didn't have much time to observe it since Mishima swallowed it to the base pretty much right away. Mishima had his hands placed on his thighs while he bobbed his head back and forth, Ryuji saw Mishima’s tongue slide under the man's cock each time he pulled back and heard the spit and loud clicking sound every time he pushed forward. Ryuji was entranced with Mishima’s rhythm not too slow or too fast but so steady and so deep. Fuck he was getting hard just watching and he wasn't sure who he was more jealous of, Mishima or this guy one the other side of the wall. Mishima must've noticed Ryuji staring because he looked up at him from the corner of his eyes from his kneeling position. Ryuji’s gut was to look away like he'd been caught staring but he didn't he kept looking, scanning his vision from the gloryhole, across the man's cock past Mishima’s lips and up to his eye again. Mishima looked away and Ryuji saw a blush spreading all the way down his neck. Suddenly Mishima started bobbing his head faster and more aggressively, even moaning around the complete strangers cock. The man on the other side started to moan while he let out a few quiet low grunts 

Ryuji could see the man's cock pulsate in between Mishima’s lips while he held still and swallowed the man's cum. Mishima pulled himself back and the man steadily got himself together and left, Ryuji was breathing heavily and loudly despite just sitting there, his school slacks felt like fucking torture they were so tight against his cock. Mishima wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned his back up against the stall door.

“I'm surprised you are interested in this kinda stuff Sakamuto-kun, although i'm very grateful” Mishima said tilting his head, he looked at Ryuji’s face then his crotch and back. 

“I think the best way to service a customer is to get serviced yourself at some point, that way you know what the customer wants, right?’

All Ryuji could do was nod his head and try not to let his heart burst out of his chest. Mishima reached for the button on his slacks and Ryuji flinched, not out of fear or disgust, he'd never been touched there by anyone and it felt so strange. 

“I'm sorry, should I not have?”

“No, i'm sorry, i want you too…..Please” Ryuji exhaled shakily as he said it, Fuck he actually said it, no going back. He let Mishima try the button again and he had it undone in no time. Motioning for Ryuji to lift up and scoot his pants down. Ryuji’s cock sprung out and smacked his stomach, he'd never been so fucking hard in his life. Mishima gave Ryuji the same treatment as the customer, bobbing his head back and forth so deep, all the way at an amazing pace. Ryuji felt Mishima”s nose digging in his pelvis, holy fuck he was really good at this, Ryuji would be lucky if he lasted minutes. He was gripping Ryuji’s hips with so much strength as well he couldn't shift if he wanted to, all he could do was sit there and endure Mishima’s brutal onslaught. He was completely overwhelmed, tongue gliding under his shaft, lips forming a tight seal around his cock and all the muscles gliding so tight around his head. Ryuji was breathing so heavily, his whole face and chest beat red and gripping the toilet seat like Mishima was going to suck him off of it. He could feel it coming, wanted to warn Mishima but all he could blurt out was 

“Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh My God, Fuck”

And Mishima maintained his speed not wavering even a bit. Mishima impaled his throat on Ryuji’s cock while he unloaded what felt like more cum than he’d ever shot into a tissue in his bedroom. Ryuji was borderline comatose, all he could focus on was his breathing, Mishima was saying something but he wasn't processing it he was still on cloud 9. After what felt like an hour but was probably only a minute two max Ryuji snapped out of it to see Mishima sucking another client. Jesus this guy has got a talent. Ryuji grabbed some toilet paper to clean up some of the drool Mishima left behind and watched him suck off this new customer. This guy was even smaller than the one before, Ryuji could tell it wouldn't be a problem for him, so he laid back and pulled up his pants waiting for him to finish. While Ryuji was waiting he heard the bathroom door open and another set of steps walk in, towards the available stall on the other side. Shit shit shit, this was it it was do or die now if he wasn't ready he had to get ready. The new customer must have been hard when he walked in the stall because he had his cock through the gloryhole seconds after his belt buckle jingled against the floor. 

The new customer was much bigger than the guy Mishima was working on, bigger than the first too, he was a really thick and hairy fucker, a little longer than average but nothing too special. Mishima looked at the other man's cock and pointed from the new guy to the smaller one then flipped his hand around 180 degrees, he was offering to switch with him. Ryuji shook his head no, the whole reason he was doing this was cause he wasn't pulling his weight in the Phantom thieves finances, he already sank the track team he wasn't gonna fuck up another team. He leaned in close to the uncut beast and immediately got a whiff of the smell, cigarettes sweat and coffee, this guy must be some sort of laborer. That wouldn't stop Ryuji. He had to do this to pull his weight for once. He opened wide as he could and started moving his lips up and down on the cock, first he tried keeping his eyes open but hit made it harder to focus on what his mouth was doing, he worked his tongue under the foreskin and back over it, he wasn't sure which would feel better so he tried to do both equally. He began pushing his throat forward as far as he could trying to replicate Mishima’ pace. To Ryuji’s surprise he got over the taste pretty soon, it felt good having a cock in him mouth, really fucking good, it was warm and hard and a little salty in a way. He was getting hard again even with his pants on, he wasn't even touching himself and hes was rock hard again, he got a little embarrassed when he let out a moan. Shit i didn't mean to do that

But fuck it it felt good, it felt great tasting this strangers dick, and feeling his thick cock head poking at the back of his throat, he wanted to go for broke all out no point in holding back. He pulled his head almost completely off the man's cock and pushed forward hard, the man's cock slammed past his tonsils into his throat and Ryuji had the imitated urge to puke. Luckily he pulled back and composed himself and tried to suppress his coughing fit. He looked back up at the man's cock and it had grown in size even bigger than he realized, it was red and sticking out completely straight. 

“Fuuccckkkk” the guy on the other side of the gloryhole groaned “that felt amazing, get back over here and do that again” he flexed his dick up and down to entice Ryuji. 

He eagerly did as he was told and started working the man's cock again, gearing up to choke himself another time. He didn't go as deep this time, still getting past the tonsils but not quite as deep, he needed to get used to this feeling. Eventually after he kept trying different angles, speeds and tongue motions Ryuji noticed Mishima moving behind him and realized he must be done with his guy. Mishima repositioned himself next to Ryuji and started sucking the customers balls that were hanging out from the bottom of the gloryhole.

“Woah holy shit I didn't know there were two of you in there?” “goddam that's fucking hot, both of your work it together and share my load” The man said in an out of breath voice 

He was very commanding and knew what he wanted, and that was turning Ryuji on even more. Mishima let the man’s balls fall out of his mouth with a wet plop and pushed ryuji over a little bit. Ryuji got the hint and together they both ran their lips up and down the man's shaft in unison, making out a little and exchanging some tongue at the tip. Ryuji had never been more aroused in his life, he let out another perverted moan and grabbed onto Mishima’s crotch, feeling how hard he was and Mishima did the same. They weren't palming each other very long before the customer blew a huge load between the two of them.

“Fuckin hell, that was the best blowjob i ever got… I know i'm not supposed to do this but here, i'd love to meet you guys again” The man slipped a phone number and some extra cash through the gloryhole.

“If you wanna do a little more and not worry about splitting the cash with those assholes outside call me anytime.” the guys cleaned himself up and left the bathroom

“I must admit Sakamuto-kun, i'm impressed you did so well i never thought you'd get a tip and a number on your first day.” Mishima said grinning, they were still kneeling, rock hard in each other's hands.

“I don think it's fair for you to judge my skills until you've tried them out for yerself” Ryuji said beginning to unbutton Mishima’s slack’s. The door to the bathroom opened once more as another set of footsteps walked up to the bathroom stall.

“That'll have to wait for later because right now we still have some work to do.”


End file.
